Pour Some Sugar On Me
by GuardianSaiyoko
Summary: Maya drags Edgeworth out for karaoke.


**Disclaimer:** I'm trying to get back to writing, but at the moment I only seem able to write Phoenix Wright and original fics. So...Have a Phoenix Wright fic.

* * *

**Pour Some Sugar On Me**

"Maya, what are we doing?" Edgeworth asked in exasperation. It was amused exasperation, because although he'd be hard-pressed to admit it he had just as big a soft spot for Wright's assistant as Wright himself did, but it was still very definitely exasperation.

"You'll see," she giggled, leading him into a dark bar that she couldn't possibly have been old enough to get into legally. The bouncer didn't seem to notice.

He did at least manage to make a beeline for the more shadowed side of the room, dragging Maya and their purchases from the day (Steel Samurai merchandise from the new outlet mall) along with him.

He actually relaxed after watching Gumshoe get up on stage and bumble his way through Cheap Trick's Surrender. At least, that was what flashed on the screen. He actually wasn't that surprised that Maya had dragged him into a karaoke bar of all places. He was definitely not surprised when Maya left him at the table briefly to lead the whole bar in an overly-drunk and excitable rendition of We Didn't Start The Fire.

He wasn't even all that surprised when Wright appeared on the stage directly after Maya. 'Appeared' was definitely the right word for it, since he hadn't seen Wright at _all_ before this and the other man seemed to have melted out of the shadows at the back of the stage. He was still in his work clothes, but his jacket was wrinkled and hanging off one shoulder in a manner that made Edgeworth wince and his tie was only loosely around his neck.

Then the background vocals started up, and as "Hit me like a bomb, you hit me like a bomb bomb bomb" echoed through the bar Phoenix threw his head back and let the jacket slide entirely off and pool on the floor. He held that position for a minute before singing out the first notes. "Step inside, walk this way! You and me babe, hey, hey!" He waggled his fingers and swung his head back down in a way that would have been an impressive head banging maneuver had his hair not still been in rigid spikes. "Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on! Livin' like a lover with a radar phone, lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp, demolition woman can I be your man? Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light! Television lover, baby, go all night! Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah-oh! Yeah-oh!"

Miles didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Phoenix had yanked off his tie at "Love is like a bomb" and was now twirling it in rhythm with the song. At the next part, he started _shimmying_ all over the stage, and crying was definitely jumping higher on the list. Whether tears of mortification or mirth, he wasn't sure.

"C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up! Break the bubble, break it up! Pour some sugar on me, ooooh, in the name of love!" A powerslide and Phoenix actually made it back up onto his feet at the end. "Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up! Pour your sugar on me, oh! I can't get enough!"

Well, at least Gumshoe was laughing. And Maggey. And Maya. And Larry. And Will Powers? Lotta Hart? Penny Nichols? _Wendy Oldbag?_ Just how many people had shown up here tonight anyway? Had this been planned?

Miles got his answer to that question sooner than he would have liked, because after the song ended Phoenix didn't get off the stage. No. Phoenix stayed up there. Phoenix stayed up there and segued not-so-smoothly into another song. "You're the meeeeaaaning in my life, you're the inspiraaaaaation!"

And another. "So now I come to you, with open arms…Nothing to hide, believe what I say! So here I am with open arms, hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms!"

And _another_. "He's got a smile that it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories! Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky! Now and then when I see his face he takes me away to that special place and if I'd stare too long I'd probably break down and cry!"

Good to know his crying sentiments were shared.

"Sweet child o' mine! Oh, sweet love of mine! He's got eyes of the grayest skies as if they thought of rain! I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain! His hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by! Sweet child o' mine, sweet loooove of mine!"

Wright was seriously hamming it up on stage, and judging by the relaxed atmosphere in the bar and the fact that no one seemed mad at him for hogging all the songs Edgeworth had a suspicion this had all been planned and probably rehearsed beforehand.

"Ohhhhh, we're halfway there! Ohhh-oh! Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear, ohhh-oh! Livin' on a prayer!"

"If you're lost you can look--and you will find me! Time after time! If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting! Time after time!"

At least Maya had convinced him not to drive today. At least he could drink and not worry about the consequences of attempting to get home afterwards.  
"Mamma mia, here I go again! My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, juuuuust how much I've missed you! Yes, I've been broken hearted blue since the day we paarted, why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I say! Bye bye, leave me now or never! Mamma mia, it's a game we play- bye bye doesn't mean forever!"

"But I would walk five hundred MILES and I would walk five hundred more! Just to be the man who walks a thousand MILES to fall down at your door!"

Well, he certainly wasn't imagining that emphasis. Only Phoenix could come up with a pun that bad and still be grinning like that.

Enough was enough, Edgeworth decided, and during the second-to-last verse of Time In A Bottle he got up, made his way to the stage, and dragged Phoenix down for a rather drunken kiss before dragging him out of the bar entirely. He pretended not to hear the ragged cheer from behind him as he hailed a cab.

He was getting Phoenix home, and then he was tackling the teasing bastard to the bed and to _hell_ with any obligations they may have had tomorrow. Today.

**Note:**Songs used are Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard, You're The Inspiration by Chicago, Open Arms by Journey, Sweet Child O'Mine by Guns N' Roses, Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi, Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper, Mamma Mia by ABBA, A Thousand Miles by The Proclaimers, and Time In A Bottle by Jim Croce. Hopefully I haven't just dated myself.

* * *

...Review please? 


End file.
